A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers, etc.) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication, information or resource sharing and/or computer-implemented transactions, such as via one or more specifically programmed software applications, Web browsers and/or browser extensions consistent with the present disclosure, among a wide range of uses.